Little did she know
by Dynatide
Summary: They were on a date and everything was perfect until a Hell Hound attacked and Percy was injured.. When we got to camp he was dead.. Or was he? This is my first FanFiction so bear with me. By the way Percabeth! All rights to Rick
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please bear with me, Constructive criticism is very welcomed.**

"He is dead. The valiant hero, savior of Olympus, is dead," Crying out Annabeth. "All I could do was stand there... and watch." She mumbled under her breath.

~~~~_*Flashback*~~~~_

_We were out on a picnic in Central park, and 2 Hell Hounds decided to pop up and try to kill us. Percy had killed them in seconds, but what we didn't know was that there was an third..._

_It came up behind him and before either of us could react, it has bit Percy pretty badly._

_I ran over to him and quickly killed the beast, being the daughter of Athena I am, I quickly scanned for things to help._

_A minute later I spotted a few tree nymphs and called them over._

_*An few minutes later*_

_We had hurried Percy to the infirmary as quickly as possible, but it was too late, He was dead..._

_*End Flashback*_

Or was he?

Percy's POV

It had happened to quickly; first I saw Red and the ground. Then Annabeth crying her heart out, and after that I was in the ocean. "Weird huh?" I thought to myself.

When I had woken up I had seen Apollo and Annabeth, Annabeth was in a chair crying/sleeping.

Apollo saw this and then he spoke up "Percy, I have come here to take you to my room so I can personally heal you," Said Apollo.

All I could mutter out was "Wha-"and then I saw a bright light and before I knew it, I was out again.

_*An few hours later*_

I was still very sleepy but I had to know where I was.

"Wh-Where am I" Was all I could mutter out.

Apollo looked over at me and said "You're on Olympus. In my private, quarters"

I managed a few more words "Wha-What happened?"

"You were attacked by a hellhound when you were on a date with Annabeth" Apollo simply said.

Then I remembered Annabeth and suddenly went into shock "Where is Annabeth! Is she all right?!" I franticly yelled out.

"Calm down Perseus, Annabeth is at camp and she is perfectly fine" Apollo calmly said.

"Does everyone think I'm dead?" I spat out.

Apollo gave me a pitiful look and said "Yes Perseus, Everyone thinks you're dead."

Little did I know was that one person knew I was alive.

**This is my first fanfiction I have ever written, Thank you for reading this first chapter and I will be making many more. I will try to update this later today (As of 7/27/2013) But after that I won't be able to update this Fanfiction till I get back from my Camp in 5-6 days. **

**Like it? Hate it? I would love to know, Please review, Follow or anything you see fit! Thanks!**

**-DyT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone!**

**Thank you, BrOwNiefOx for reviewing! **

**Thank you, lovelivelaugh808 for favoriteing! **

**Thank you, BrOwNiefOx, lovelivelaugh808, and thorn garmadon for following!**

Grover's POV

"I should be dead," Was all that Grover could think about.

"If Percy was truly dead, the empathy link would've broke and I would've died," He thought to himself.

He needed to find Annabeth

Annabeths's POV

I had just woken up; I had just spent the majority of the night sobbing my heart out. Why? Percy Jackson, The savior of Olympus, and most importantly my boyfriend, was dead.

When I woke up and opened my eyes, I glanced over at the bed where Percy's lifeless body lays… Or should I say laid. Percy's body wasn't there. So I decided to go out and ask around.

When I saw Thals, I ran over to her. I looked at her eyes and noticed she had been crying too.

"Thals, Di-Did I miss the bur-burial or som-something?" I said

"Annabeth, No? P-He is still in the infirmary," Thalia said

"I was just there, his de-" _I caught myself _"his body wasn't there," I said

She looked at me weirdly and said I should see Will. The she said "sorry" and walked off.

I was so tired and decided to go to the beach and cool down and think.

Once there I found Grover mumbling to himself. I decided to walk over to him.

I sat down and said "Hey Grover, Ho-How's it going?"

He looked at me and said "Annabeth, I should be dead. If Percy died the empathy link would have broken and I would have died"

"So ar-are you saying Percy is… alive?!" I said/yelled.

Grover looked at the water and simply said "Yes"

I quickly jumped up and said "What should we do? Where is he? We need to find him Grover!"

He got up and then he said "Calm down Annabeth, Percy is strong I'm sure he is alright."

I started to jump to conclusions "What if he isn't all right? What if Kronos came back and took Percy?!"

Grover put his hands on my shoulders and stared right at my eyes and said "Calm down Annabeth, You need some rest," and with that said he pushed me towards my cabin.

Once at my cabin Grover pushed me into the bed and put the covers over me and then left.

On the way out I heard Grover talking to Malcom.

I heard Grover say "Malcom, keep Annabeth in this cabin."

Then I heard Malcom say "Okay, Grover, but wait. Why?"

Grover replied "She wants to find Percy, He is alive, and I am going to go find him"

Then he walked out of the cabin, and at the same time Annabeth was planning an escape route.

Percy's POV

I woke up later that day.

Apollo has been giving me medicine and healing me, he allowed my father to come in and check on me and he told me he has been watching over Annabeth. Once he said that I knew Annabeth was alright. We talked for a few more minutes and then he had to leave. After he left I slept for an hour or two. Once I woke up I saw Apollo doing some writing. I got up and asked him an question

"When will I be able to leave?" I asked

Apollo took out his ear buds and said "What'd you say?"

I repeated the question.

"Uhm, you will be out in the morning," Apollo replied

He put his ear buds back in and I whet to sleep dreaming of seeing Annabeth in the morning.

Little did I know The Fates had other plans.

**Love it? Hate it? I would love to know!**

**Dear Reader, I will not be able to update for about five or six days. I am going to a camp that has no internet and Electronics aren't allowed. So please forgive me. See you guys in 5 – 6 days! When I get back I will make an ultra-long chapter for you guys! Thanks for reading! **

**-DyT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone!**

**Thank you, BrOwNiefOx and Known-As-Rome for reviewing! **

**Thank you, lovelivelaugh808, violet, and Known-As-Rome for favoriteing! **

**Thank you, BrOwNiefOx, lovelivelaugh808, katien100, Known-As-Rome and thorn garmadon for following!**

**Must Read****: Bold is something important and Italics are thoughts**

Annabeth's POV

I had just sneaked out the window of my cabin and was near the Zeus Cabin of camp. I couldn't do this alone, I needed help. So I walked over to Thalia.

"Hey Thals"

"Hey Annie"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled

"Okay, Okay, I surrender… So what do you want Annabeth?" Said Thalia

"I need to find Percy, I know you think I'm-" Before I could finish she cut me off

"Grover told me everything, I'll go, Who else do you wanna get?"

For a moment I thought and decided we needed Rye. He arrived at the camp a few months before and was a really good Medic and archer. He was an son of Apollo of course. **(A/N Rye will be a main character, Rye is also my Nickname :P… And also there will be another New character later on: Spoilers:)**

"We should get Rye" I said "and no fights got it"

You see, Thalia and Rye are competitive and they fight over almost everything. "_Hopefully they won't disrupt the quest" _I thought

We walked over to Rye which was at the Range taking some practice. "_Like he needed any"_

"Hello Rye" I said "We need you to come with us on an quest"

"What quest? What will we do on this quest" Rye said, eyes still glued on the bulls-eye

"We need to find Percy, He is still alive" Thalia and I said at the same time.

He put is bow down and then said "Alright, Let me get ready then I will meet you at the top of the hill"

10 minutes later

We had all gotten ready and we were about to cross the magical border that protects the camp from monsters then I remembered _"We need to talk to Rachel"_

"Wait, We need a prophecy! We need to talk to Rachel" I blurted out in a hushed tone.

"Ohh yeah… Forgot about that" Rye slightly whispered

An few minutes later we arrived at Rachel's home. We found Rachel in the back painting. I asked told her we needed a prophecy, as usual green smoke came around and Rachel spoke but it wasn't Rachel's voice it was the Oracle of Delphi's voice.

_The owl, the lightning, and the bow, shall go on an quest to find he who was lost_

_They will find the doomed God and- _Suddenly Rachel stopped talking and was back to normal

"What about the doomed god?" I said "Rachel you didn't finish the prophecy!"

"I-I-.. I don't know, this has never happened before… I'll iris message you if I find anything else"

With that said we exited the little house, We had less than half an prophecy… How were we going to do this quest?

"Well… I guess we need to find the doomed God whoever that is" Thalia said

"_The doomed god? Who is the doomed god... Wait a minute. The doomed god is-"_

Percy's POV

"Apollo, can I leave now?" I questioned

"Yeah, sure just let me teleport you" answered Apollo

Before I knew it I was back at camp half-blood, It was good to be back. I walked up the sand dunes (Apollo teleported me to the beach) and when people saw me they were shocked, mouths open and everything. Everybody just ran to me and hugged me most said "Your back!" "Where were you?!" "Yay"

After I had escaped the crowd I saw Chiron and walked over to him. He gave me a man hug and asked him where Annabeth was. He gave me a sad look and said "Go talk to Malcom"

An few minutes later an found Malcom

"Hey Malcom where is Annabeth?" I asked him

"Percy, please sit down" he said

"What happened Malcom?" I asked

"Last night Annabeth, Thalia, and Rye went on a quest without anyone knowing, we just found out this morning. You have been authorized to go on a quest and you can take 2 people with you" He answered

"Uh" was all I could say. Who was an supposed to take? Who is- before I could finish my half-brother Tyson ran into me with a big hug… Well there is one person but who else should I take? Then right behind Tyson was Bailey, who Rye had an big crush on… and Bailey may have a crush on Rye. Bailey was also a daughter of Nyx the god of night.

"Well I found who I would like to take on the quest" I told Malcom

"Okay, now go get your prophecy" after he said that he walked away

I turned to Tyson and Bailey "Hey guys, Wanna go on an quest with me?"

"Where Annabeth? We must blow up stuff!" said Tyson

"The quest is to find Annabeth" I told him, moments later I heard an squeal

"You want ME to go on a quest with YOU?" Bailey squealed

"Uh… Yea" I answered "We will need your power and abilities"

"Oh boy oh boy, I can't wait! My very first quest"

"Uhm, let's go get our prophecy" I said

We walked over to Rachel's house and we peeked in, we found her in the back painting.

"Hey Rachel, We need an prophecy" I told her

Seconds after I asked for the prophecy green smoke loomed around and she began to speak

_Reconciliation shall not happen and he not must near a curse site holy at midnight time of decay._

He not end will she and shall gleam with chained during a juggler rainstorm.

Will a romance never occur powerful the with a at before chasm the coming cougar marriage ?

Not they shall quarry tree .

The disreputable shall poet with fidget the friendly champion at camp in age the of creation.

**(A/N I got desperate and found a Prophecy generator… This is what I got I should be able to use it, But if you do have an prophecy you would like me to use for this PM me)**

"Whats an juggler storm?" asked Bailey "Also looks like there is gonna be an lot of Percabeth coming along"

"Perca what?" I questioned

"Your couple name Percy and Annabeth make Percabeth" Bailey answered

"Okay, what ever"

"Brother, Are we going to blow stuff up?" Tyson asked

"We can only hope Tyson, We can only hope" I answered

"Okay guys we need to get ready in 2 hours we will meet by Thalia's pine" I told Tyson and Bailey

_We are coming for you Annabeth_ I thought.

Little did he know Annabeth was thinking the same thing.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? I would like to know!**

**Sorry this took longer than I thought, When I got back to camp I was tired, and sorta depressed I had a lot of fun at that camp. Also when I got back I just blacked out. Then the next day I had to go to my friend house and when I got back I fell asleep. So yea, I hope you liked this story and after this I will tell you about my adventures at camp!**

**This is about what I did at my camp over the past 5 days**

**Sunday: I got there I got ready and I made an few friends. People already had Camp gfs and bfs.. I was just like you're gonna know them for 6 days! At around 11 we played Zombies**

**Monday: Rainy and we just stayed indoors most of the day and did weird games like **Honey do you love me **after that was over I was grossed out**

**Tuesday: We get to go on the lake (The camp is on Lake Erie) and my partner barely wanted to go out far… but later I get an new partner and we go so far our counselor thought he lost us**

**Wednesday: It was rainy and we played muddy games and got muddy and had fun, I also told the little kids torys and let them beat me up… Hey it was fun.. sorta and after that we had an big water gun fight and by the end of that water gun fight I had an crush… later that night we played an dumb hide and go seek game at night… also **

**Thursday: It was an nice day but we couldn't swim, We did an course out in the woods and I had the job of breaking through stuff.. so much fun and later we came back and did this log thing for a half an hour… after that we had a big dance party and slept outside**

**Friday: Last day, We did normal stuff in the morning and we did T-shirt signing later in the day… after that we ate pizza and saw some dogs.. at night we played **The blind Pirate** and I scared like 5 girls so bad by hiding in the cabnit… we slept outside again and I carried an matress around for the length of an mile..**

**Saturday: We had to leave and I was depressed**

**Well that was my week, Thanks for reading Oh and while writing this chapter I found this strange symbol **** It's : + ) = **

**By the way, If you can guess who Bailey is you will get something… special.**

**-DyT**


End file.
